(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is a widely used type of flat panel display, includes two panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes, or the like, are disposed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field across the liquid crystal layer. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. The liquid crystal molecules control a polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display can be used for various applications. In particular, the liquid crystal display can be used as the display in a portable apparatus such as a laptop computer. Since a portable display device is desirably easy to carry and light-weight, a battery incorporated in the portable display device has a practical capacity limit. Therefore, it is desirable for the display device to have low power consumption.